Various devices exist for surveying land areas and structures. Surveying instruments are known to assist in critical building and construction functions. For example, building foundations, runways, roads, roadbeds, and retaining walls must be engineered and constructed within a certain degree of accuracy if they are to perform their desired functions in a proper manner and maintain structural integrity over time. Leveling instruments, rods, theodolites, transits, laser beam measuring systems, and similar components are often used to achieve the desired degree of accuracy and precision for these features and operations.
Known devices and processes, however, waste valuable time by requiring relocation of a prism pole after measurement(s) have been taken in order to accurately mark a coordinate location. Using known processes and equipment, devices such as prisms for sighting or determining positions in combination with laser(s) are disposed on a pole. The prism reflects light back to a position locator for determining the location of the prism at different locations in a survey. The prism pole may be constructed with telescoping sections so that it may be collapsed to a reduced height (e.g., about four feet) for storage and transport, and then extended to its operating height which may be, typically, eight feet or more. Notably, however, the exact point being measured or evaluated resides directly beneath the pole. In other words, the pole typically covers the point one desires to mark.
Known devices and methods generally require at least a two step process in order to locate points. Such devices generally comprise a prism mounted on a pole and require a user to move the tip of the pole in various directions until the coordinates shown on an associated display provide a tolerance reading acceptable for the task at hand. Subsequent marking of a point is then achieved by a marking device. Prior to marking, the tip of the pole is relocated so a mark could be placed on the floor, for example. In applications where the point must be directed upwards, a self-leveling laser is then placed atop the point and the laser project upwards, further increasing the risk of human error.
Known poles are often provided with a bubble level to aid in the leveling process. Handling and relocation of the pole according to known devices and methods involves trial and error. Currently, physical relocation of the entire pole system is necessary to move it to the correct position, while also keeping the pole in a level position.
It is desirable to maintain prism poles as level as possible, as the prism generally resides at the top of the pole and should be plumb with the reference point at the bottom. If the prism and point are not aligned, significant variation in measurement occurs.